


Dead Girl in the Pool

by pissbabyghost



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/F, How to use tags, Investigations, Murder, Murder Mystery, im sorry, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbabyghost/pseuds/pissbabyghost
Summary: The fictional case of a 22-year-old college student who was found dead in a pool the morning after a party nearby





	Dead Girl in the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Mentions of murder and strangulation, descriptions of dead body and drowning 
> 
> This if my first time writing something fictional over 500 words, I really don’t write, so don’t expect much. I also have no clue as to how to post on Ao3 properly, send help /j
> 
> Oh and yes, this was inspired by Girl in Red’s song Dead Girl in the Pool. I have an addiction to her music T-T
> 
> Uh hope you enjoy it!

She stumbled down the steep stairs, groaning as she pulled a robe over her shoulders. She assessed the mess that lay before her. Chip bags were floating by, carried by the morning breeze. Solo cups were scattered across the pool deck, and puddles of beer stained the damp concrete. 

“Shit, I don’t even remember the party reaching the pool deck. God, mom is going to kill us.” she groaned

She took a step forward and a sharp, burning pain shot through her foot as the blood welled up in a cut, created by a jagged shard of glass. She grimaced, limping to a pool chair, the rusted metal screeching as she dropped down onto the rough weaved seat of the chair. She studied the small cut, wiping the blood off with the sleeve of her robe. 

_Of course. Why didn’t I even bother to look down._

She looked up, sighing. She stared into the shallow pool, her gaze focusing on a horrifying sight. She jumped up out of the seat, shrieking in pure shock. Someone was drifting lifelessly in the murky water. 

_Holy shit.. Holy shit, oh no, is she dead? Wait, oh my god Hannah, she was here last night. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.._

\----------------------------------------------------

He trudged up to her, grumbling under his breath. He had recognized her scream immediately and had hesitantly got up to check on her. He glanced over at his sister, her eyes as wide as a tarsier. He followed her gaze to the motionless person, gasping out loud. 

She stood frozen, whispering prayers. He gently pushed her, and she seemed to snap. She stumbled backwards, and he grabbed her shoulder to steady her. 

“Oh my god.” she choked out, before wiggling out of his grip. 

He inched towards the pool, studying the person carefully. Their lips were tinted a sickly blue. Blue and red marks were scattered all over their pale neck. Their wide glassy eyes were sprinkled with red spots. 

His gaze shifted to their chest, waiting for it to rise. He searched for any sign of life in the cold body. But, alas, there seemed to be nothing. 

_She’s dead.. Oh my goodness. This is bad. Really, really bad. Is she really dead? I’m looking at a dead body…_

He stretched his arm forward slowly, reaching out to touch the body. His fingers brushed their arm, and he snatched his hand back, stirring the water. The corpse lazily drifted to the other side of the pool.

He stood up, wiping his damp hand on the opposite sleeve of his sweater. “Call the police.” he called back to her, trying to keep his voice steady as his panic rose.

She pulled her cracked phone out of the pocket of her robe, clumsily dialing 911. She pressed the speaker button, the ringing noise echoing throughout the empty deck. 

“Hello, 911, what’s your emergency?” The dispatcher greeted on cue. 

He stared down at the phone, waiting for her to say something. But she stayed silent. 

“Hello?” the dispatcher called. 

He carefully took the phone from her, mumbling, “Oh, hmmm, hi.”

“What can I do for you?”

“There’s uh- a dead body.” 

“Oh? Can I get an address?”

“4462 Harron Drive, in, uh, Baltimore.” he recalled.

“Okay, I’ll send someone there. Do you know who it is?”

He looked over at her, still fixed on a tree behind him.  
“It’s uh.. Hannah Elliot, right?” he asked her, placing his hand over the microphone. 

She nodded her head slowly.

“Hannah- Hannah Elliot.” he returned to the phone.

“Does it look like she may have died in a violent way?” they asked calmly.

“I- I don’t know. There are spots that look like bruises but I thought they were from her bumping into something.” 

“Is there anything else you can tell me about the corpse?”

He swallowed, pausing. “It’s in the…. Pool.”

“Okay.” the dispatcher acknowledged. “I’ll stay on the phone with you until someone arrives.”

He nodded, murmuring, “Mhm.”, in response.

As a few minutes passed, he guided her over to a chair, ushering her to sit down while he kept an eye on the body. 

He shuddered, gazing at the dead woman’s still eyes, stuck wide open in an expression of terror and desperation.

_Did she drown? She couldn’t have drowned, I mean, would her eyes be open? Oh, it must have been so painful. What would drowning be like? It would be slow, wouldn’t it? The water filling your lungs… You try to cough it out you’d just breathe in more.._

\----------------------------------------------------

She focused on her rough hands in her lap, afraid to look up. She bobbed her head to a nonexistent beat as her mind raced. 

_There’s a dead girl in the pool, there’s a dead girl in the pool, there’s a dead girl in the pool…_

_You heartless bitch, someone died and you’re singing a song._

_It’s just ironic._

_What’s ironic about death? You’re making a joke when you’ve found a literal body._

_It’ll be okay, humor is a coping mechanism…_

She continued to argue with herself internally, her attention straying away from the situation at hand

_’Okay’?? You fucked up prick._

_I care._

_You care about yourself, you’re only afraid of the body._

_No, I feel bad too. Right?_

_Hm._

She sighed aloud, startling him. He turned back towards her, trying to read her blank face. She stayed silent, her hands clenched around her arms as if hugging herself.

_She was nice I guess.. In my defense I didn’t know her well. She helped me with that essay once, she was real friendly about that. Oh no, her girlfriend. She’ll be heartbroken.. Who will tell her? Oh, please don’t let it be me._

She flinched as she felt him pat her back and he backed away, sighing. She heard him walk away, his flip flops pattering on the cold concrete. She cautiously looked up watching him stand at the gate awkwardly, peering down the road. 

\----------------------------------------------------

He tapped his foot idly waiting for someone to arrive. The dispatcher was still rambling on about something, but he simply tuned it out. 

_This is something from a movie. There is no possible way this is real. The odds of this happening is so unlikely it can’t be. This must be a dream. A really clear, realistic dream. Someone- someone died. At our house. Oh my god._

He perked up as the sound of sirens grew closer, and as he saw the cars round the corner he quickly thanked the dispatcher and hung up. The lights momentarily blinded him as a plethora of vehicles pulled up to the house.

A man in a sharp black suit immediately strutted up to him, bearing a glinting silver badge that read; “BALTIMORE PD, DETECTIVE”. 

“Hello. I’m Detective Price, nice to meet you.” 

He stretched out his hand and he took it in an awkward hand shake, almost instantly pulling his own hand back after a second. 

“I’d like to ask you a few questions, starting with your relations to the victim?” he continued.

“Uh.. We were acquaintances in school.” 

The man nodded, whipping out a notepad before asking, “Can I get your name and the victim’s?”

“I’m Ace Mackay, her name was Hannah Elliot.”

Ace nodded, confirming his own statement silently.

“Okay, and at about what time did you find the corpse?”

“I- I didn’t find her, my sister did.” he motioned towards Jamie, who was still hunched over in a chair a few feet away.

Price nodded, deciding, “I will go to talk to her then, if you don’t mind.”

“Can I come with you?” 

The man hesitated, before agreeing. Ace led him over to Jamie, nudging her to catch her attention. She lifted her head slowly, staring up at the detective towering above her. 

“Hello. I’m Detective Price, nice to meet you.” he began in a routine greeting. “I’d like to ask you a few questions, starting with your name and relation to the victim?”

She blinked at him dully, dead silent. He glanced over at Ace, looking for help. Ace plopped down next to her, smiling softly, like a kindergarten teacher conversing with a student. 

“He needs help with the investigation. Are you comfortable talking?”

She turned towards him, sniffing helplessly. It was as he looked into her fearful eyes that he noticed the tracks of tears streaking down her face. He glanced back at the man, who stared back with a sympathetic frown. 

“It’s okay, I can talk to her later when she’s ready. But can I get her name still?”

“Oh yeah, Jamie- James Moore.”

Price nodded, jotting it down quickly. 

“Is there a number I can reach you at?”

“Two o’ two, five five five, zero one three two.” Ace listed off carefully

“Alright, thank you, I’ll get back to you when-”

He was cut off by the call of another detective, across the deck. He was kneeling by the body, yelling out,  
“Price! This wasn’t drowning! It’s death by strangulation.” 

\----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know if I’ll continue this, it’s a mess haha. Thank you for reading it though, have a good day! <3


End file.
